No tiene Nombre
by JanDi Uckerman
Summary: el sacrificio de emma sera necesario para el regreso al bosque encantado, pero sera capaz regina de sacrificar y perderla? o conservara a la familia que esta formnado junto a robin?
1. Chapter 1

No tienes nombre

Finalmente todo había acabado, evite que ingrid lanzara la maldición, encerrándola en mi propio cuerpo, desafortunadamente creo en mi un lado oscuro y cruel, ingrid me abrazo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y juntas buscaríamos una solución para contrarrestar el efecto, ambas llegaron al centro del pueblo, mientras todos celebraban, sonreía un poco, mary Margaret se acercó a mí y me abrazo cariñosamente, después fue cada uno, mientras que ingrid se escondía en mi nueva casa, para su seguridad…

Al día siguiente estábamos todos reunidos para tratar de analizar los fondos que se requerían para el arreglo de los daños causados por la nieve…

-¿Qué has dicho?*gritando*

-no hay fondos*nerviosa*

-Mary Margaret ¿estas segura?*serio*

-claro, que si Regina, la alcaldía esta en bancarrota*apenada*

-no lo puedo creer*seria*

Mire a cada uno de los habitantes tratando de entender que es lo que sucedía, también oía lo que mi madre decía, suspire, no quería decir nada de eso, pero no tenía opción, saque una chequera de mi chamarra de cuero roja y comencé a trazar unas cifras muy altas, con paso lento y cansado me acerque a donde mi madre y le extendí el cheque, ella lo tomo y lo miro para después mirarme a mi…

-¿esto es mucho?*sorprendida*

-lo se*nerviosa*

-¿Emma de donde sacaste tanto dinero?*asombrado*

-fui adoptada por la familia swan y ellos…tiene grandes empresas*nerviosa*

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y con cierto miedo me aleje, rápidamente Sali de la alcaldía y entre en mi coche, tome el celular que tenía escondido y mande un mensaje, avisándole no solo al banco, sino también a mi familia, lo cual se pusieron contentos y entendieron por qué lo hice..

Cuando llegue a mi piso, ingrid tenía el desayuno listo, ella entendió mi historia después de que hui de ella, Elsa y Anna, junto a Kristoff estaban en el patio jugando con Olaf, uno pensaría que era un muñeco de nieve, pero la verdad es que era un humano.

-entonces si tienes tanto dinero ¿Por qué andas vagando por todos lados?*riendo*

-es un hobby, cuando mi padre decida que sea el momento de subir como presidenta, lo hare, aun si tengo que mudarme a Londres*mirándola*

-entonces ¿puedo mudarme contigo?*riendo*

-quizás ingrid*sonriendo*

Mi casa no era tan grande ni tan pequeña era mediana, tenía dos pisos, una alberca interna y una enorme cocina con su comedor, mi papa me la regalo cuando se enteró que viviría aquí por una temporada, ansiosa abrí la puerta que llevaba tiempo sonando el timbre, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Marian descongelada parada frente a mí, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, antes de que se desmayara la tome entre mis brazos y la metí a dentro…

Entre en la cocina y puse a calentar un poco de agua para el té…

-olvide mencionar que Marian estaba fuera del congelador*apenada*

-ya vi*riendo*

-me pregunto cómo dio con el lugar*bebiendo su te*

-¿los congelados pueden oír?*mirándola*

-sí, puede que estén congelados, pero aun así oyen todo lo que pasa a su alrededor*mirándome*

-eso quiere decir que Marian escucho todo lo que robín y Regina hacían*apenada*

-ahora entiendo, me temo que sí, habrá oído todo y por eso esta así*suspirando*

Serví el agua en una taza y saque unas bolsitas de té importadas, subí lentamente al cuarto donde Marian estaba y la mire recostada sobre su lado derecho, le deje él te en la mesita, sentándome a su lado…

-¿Por qué?*llorando*

-no lo sé*suspirando*

-éramos el uno para el otro*mirándome*

-lo entiendo Marian*acariciándole el cabello*

-sabias que mi segundo nombre es tiana*mirándome*

-no*sorprendida*

-escúchame con claridad Emma, lo que te voy a contar es delicado*sentándose*

La mire sorprendida y le puse atención

-hace mucho tiempo, antes de que existiera el bosque encantado, era pura tierra, en algunos lugares existía vegetación pocos árboles y pasto, había enormes desiertos, grandes océanos, en ese entonces existían cuatro reinos hermanos*mirándome*

Yo me había sentado completamente en la cama para oírla mejor

-esos reinos estaban gobernados por Anastasia y Dimitri, en el reino del norte, donde estaba a mitad del desierto y del océano, se apellidaban Arendelle, el segundo era Fergus y Elinor, los Brave, ellos estaban en el reino del este, tenían el reino de las montañas, el tercero era de Tiana y Naveen, ellos eran parte del oeste, su apellido era sherwood y el sur, la zona desértica, era gobernado por Jazmín y Aladdin, los Agrabah, el ultimo era gobernado por Eliot y Rena que gobernaban a todos los reyes, siendo aún príncipes, ponían limites en la magia *mirándome*

-oh*sorprendida*

-cada reino tenía un escudo, el del norte era un copo de nieve, el del este un oso con arco, el del oeste y sur era un trébol de cuatro hojas con un arco en medio, el ultimo tenía un cisne*sonriendo*

Estaba impresionada por lo que Marian me estaba contando, es obvio que sus recuerdos volvieron de alguna manera…

-¿Qué les paso?*seria*

-en ese entonces la magia se le conocía como la antigua religión, antes era abundante y muy poderosa, tanto que teníamos enemigos muy poderosos, los conocíamos como los reyes de la oscuridad, estos eran hades, Úrsula, Cruella, Isma y Facilier, el creo la daga que hoy usa el sr. Gold, esa daga tiene parte, solo una cuarta parte de la magia del primer oscuro*suspirando*

-sigue*emocionada*

-se inició una guerra cuando uno de los reyes oscuros mato a Elinor esposa de Fergus con una daga de la casa de los Arendelle, la guerra comenzó entre nosotros y siendo ya muy pocos nos dimos cuenta de que todo había sido planeado por los oscuros, así que usaríamos la magia de los reyes, la Rena usaba magia negra y el Eliot, en un pacto con ellas naveen me enviaría a mí a otro reino en esencia, hasta que esté lista para renacer junto a nuestros hijos ray y Louise, ray nació, pero Louise no, quiero creer que naveen está por aquí, la magia que ellas liberaron creo el bosque encantado, los pocos aldeanos que había, se convirtieron en árboles y animales, ese mundo nació con el sacrificio de otros reinos, pero sobre todo con el sacrificio de Eliot*llorando*

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo eso?*sorprendida*

-lo recordé cuando estaba congelada, una voz me decía que Eliot estaba vivo, reencarnado en otra persona*limpiando esas las lágrimas*

-entonces debo buscar a naveen para darte tu final feliz*sonriendo*

-¿lo harías?*sonriendo*

-hey por eso soy la salvadora*riendo*

Ambas reímos y bajamos a la sala, donde estaban Anna y Elsa jugando con el guitar band, mientras que Kristoff las veía entretenido y Olaf ayudaba a ingrid con la comida, rápidamente se integró Marian al juego y yo buscaba la información de cada habitante, todo gracias al iPad que tenía toda esa información resguardada, analiza cada nuevo personaje que ingreso al pueblo, para mi sorpresa eran muchos, finalmente encontré uno que se parecía al de la película de Disney y se lo enseñe a Marian, la cual me brinco emocionada.

Durante la semana siguiente, el dinero que le di a mi madre fue ocupado para la reparación de los daños causados y quedo para los próximos 5 años, además Regina convenció a mary Margaret que pusiera a robín como sheriff, quitándome a mí, quedándome sin trabajo en el pueblo y no es que lo necesitara, pero me entretenía, aun así con Elsa y el resto puse un restaurante de comida internacional, en el mismo lugar donde estaba la heladería.

Naveen llego al restauran mientras que tiana tomaba las ordenes de leroy y de granny, para sorpresa de ambos se saludaron de beso, mientras que yo en la parte de atrás cocinaba los pedidos, sabía que leroy iría con el chisme, además de que Roland le decía papa a naveen, ya que unos días antes le había devuelto la memoria al pequeño por el deseo de ambos.

Tal como dije, tome mi camiseta y baje al ver el coche de Regina estacionarse frente a mi entrada, antes de que tocaran les abrí y los pase, tomaron asiento en mi sofá blanco de cuero, suspire al ver a ambos serios y pase a decirles a los de Maldonia que los esperaban, de repente mi casa se convirtió en hotel de 6 estrellas, cuando les dije, ambos salieron rumbo a la sala…

-Marian ¿Cómo pudiste?*serio*

-tu, reclamándome, cuando te revolcabas con esa a pocos metros, te creí un hombre de honor pero me das asco*seria*

Mire a robín que estaba sorprendido

-Marian yo…

-si tanto querías ser rey, déjame decirte que soy reina, uno de los antiguos reinos, soy la reina de Maldonia, esposa del rey naveen, madre de ray y Louise*seria*

Mire a Regina sorprendida y me miro, pero yo solo encogí los hombros y me retire de ahí, pero una mano me detuvo, Marian me miro…

-quédate Emma, rencarnación de Eliot, rey de reyes*sonriéndome*

Estaba en shock cuando me lo dijo, sabía quién era yo, cuando empecé a soñar, también estaba en shock Regina y Henry…

-Emma ahora debemos evitar que los reyes oscuros aparezcan*seria*

-si…como digas*nerviosa*

Suspire y los deje solos, me encamine a mi recamara y me solté a llorar, amaba a Regina y ahora entendía mis sueños, era mi yo del pasado, tratando de hacerme entender que estaba mal, que Regina no era mi amor verdadero, me mire al espejo y frente a mi estaba mi reflejo, pero no era yo, era mi reflejo del pasado, me sonreía, lo toque y en mi mente se llenaron de imágenes de esa vida, mi magia creció a tal grado que brillaba como una estrella, al abrir mi mano estaba una piedra roja, que salió disparada por mi ventana, mi sonrisa creció, esa piedra me llevaría a mi verdadero amor, solté un suspiro y jure olvidarme de esa mujer, pero sentía una extraña vibración y ahora podía ver toda la magia en el medio ambiente, pero esa vibración estaba ahí, cuidadosamente baje las escaleras y mire sorprendida a todos, podía ver la magia en Marian y naveen era verde, mire a Regina y era morada, solo robín no poseía magia, Henry tenía una magia lila y ray era verde, pero las vibraciones venían del abdomen de Regina…

-¿estas embarazada?*sorprendida*

-¿Qué?*mirándome*

-Regina estas embarazada*dolida*

-no…creo*asombrada*

-lo estas*aguantándome en el llanto*

Me di la vuelta, a pesar de los gritos de todos a mis espaldas, pero solo podía ver todo a mi alrededor borroso, hasta que pare y me di cuenta de que estaba en un claro, en un bello claro, podía sentir la vida de todo lo de mi alrededor, la piedra brillaba en medio del claro y atravesó el límite del pueblo, ahora entendía que mi verdadero amor estaba afuera…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Las reinas de la oscuridad

Yzma miraba atentamente a Emma, en sus manos estaba la piedra roja, para ella siendo otra miembro mas de las reinas de la oscuridad fue fácil controlar la piedra, no por años llevaba esperando corromper el amor de Eliot, ahora tenía en frente su reencarnación, la hechizaría y enamoraría, pero sabiendo que si el resto de las reinas y reyes se enteraban, estaría en problemas, así que opto por usar a la reina del hielo, que se acercó a ella, después de aparecer entre una nube de hielo, sonrió con maldad y escucho atentamente…

-Emma*mirándola*

-Elsa*limpiándose las lagrimas*

-lo siento tanto*abrazándola*

-no te preocupes, lo superare*sonriendo tristemente*

Yzma sonrió, ya tenía a la mujer a quien dirigiría su amor, con ella fuera, la otra reina de la magia jamás aparecería, sonrió felizmente y abrió su puño, soltó un soplido y una nube rosa apenas visible se acercó a Emma con rapidez y con sigilo, entrando por sus fosas nasales, Elsa no se percató pero a Emma se le enrojecieron los ojos y desapareció rápidamente…

-Emma llora*tomando su mano*

Emma la miro con una ternura que extraño a Elsa y la puso nerviosa, Emma acaricio tiernamente los nudillos de Elsa, poniéndola más nerviosa, en eso aparece Regina y las mira…

REGINA

Estaba sorprendida por lo que Emma me dijo y rápidamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, robín estaba sorprendido y Henry feliz, pero en Marian vi la cara de repudio y asco, sin pensarlo me transporte en mi clásica nube morada a la ubicación donde esta Emma, pero lo que vi me dejo helada, tenía esa mirada embobada, esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando se dirigía a mi ahora era para Elsa, algo en mi ardió, pero lo calme y me acerque con una sonrisa…

-Emma ¿me puedes acompañar mañana con whale?*feliz*

Ella me miro de una mirada indiferente

-no sé, ¿Elsa que tienes que hacer mañana?*sonriéndole tiernamente*

-pues debo ir al restaurante*nerviosa*

-¿quieres que te acompañe?*acariciando su mejilla*

-como gustes Emma*sonrojada*

-de acuerdo, Regina vete sola, Elsa me necesita*mirándola tiernamente*

Estaba sorprendida, en ningún momento Emma me miro, todas las miradas que antes eran para mi ahora son para Elsa, nuevamente algo en mi quería salir, pero recordé que deje a robín y me despedí de ellas, para volver con el…

Henry manejo de regreso, estábamos serios, pues al volver Emma y Elsa, esta estaba encima de ella, provocando una sorpresa en todos, menos en Anna.

Suspire y al día siguiente fui al doctor, en compañía de Mary Margaret, quien no dejaba de farfullar de emoción…

-¿Cómo se llamara mi hermanito o será hermanita?*feliz*

-solo pido que dios se apiade de mi*resignada*

-cuando crezca le enseñare a hablar con los animales e incluso a cantarles*sonriendo*

-espero que nazca sordo y mudo*seria*

-cantaremos la canción del twitter*emocionada*

-maldigo el momento en que Emma te dio a conocer las redes sociales*tapándose los oídos*

-¿maldices a Emma o al momento donde me enseñó a usarla?*mirándome confundida*

-maldigo toda ese mes*seria*

-pero si nos dio el curso a todos*feliz*

-pero la más entusiasta fuiste tu*comenzando a molestarse*

-aprendí más rápido que tu*riendo*

-¿y cómo diablos me iba a concentrar si tarareabas cada 5 minutos? Al menos Emma te saco de la clase varias veces*fastidiada*

-sí, que mal, ni porque soy su madre me respeta*seria*

-¿sabes de donde saco el dinero?*mirándola*

-dijo que eran unos ahorros*seria*

-y supongo que con esos ahorros se sacó una casa*mirando al frente*

Un freno casi provoca que salga disparada por el parabrisas

-¿casa?*sorprendida*

-¿en serio Snow quien te enseño a conducir?*regañándola*

-tu*sonriéndome*

-¿en qué momento fue eso?*mirándola seriamente*

-con la maldición*sonriendo*

-oh, cierto, creo que la maldición te frio el cerebro*sarcasmo*

-aun así soy tu adorada hija*sonriendo*

-en tus sueños*seria*

-y Emma tu amada nieta*arrancando el coche*

-me vuelves a decir abuela y te juro que te dejo aquí mismo parada*seria*

-bien, sígueme contando de la nueva casa*sonriéndole*

-está en el bosque, ¿has visto esos barcos enormes que bajan cargas pesadas?*mirándola*

-querrás decir esas grúas pesadas que bajan la carga que vienen en cajas grandes, que son transportadas en barcos*sonriendo*

-me vas a corregir cada momento*seria*

-soy maestra es lo que hago, gracias a ti *sonriendo*

-recuérdame suicidarme en la próxima curva*seria*

Finalmente llegamos, teniendo que aguantar las 8 versiones de twitter que se aventó, sin olvidar que se detuvo a pedirle indicaciones a un cervatillo, di mis datos y me senté a esperar a que me viera el ginecólogo, para mi fortuna Snow estaba platicando con las enfermeras, cuando entra Hook y el rubio alto con una Emma pálida y con baba en la boca, me pare rápidamente, detrás de ella venían Anna y Elsa…

-¿Qué le paso?*preocupada*

-estábamos practicando la magia, cuando sin querer Marian le dio con un hechizo que vio en la película de Harry Potter*mirándome*

Mire a Anna y me acerque a Emma, pero antes de que eso sucediera, ella vomito caracoles…

-Emma lo siento tanto, no pensé que funcionara*apareciendo*

Vi a Marian aparecerse y suspire…

-yo lo desare*suspirando*

Pero antes de que eso pasara, pase a mi consulta con una mary Margaret emocionada, olvidándose de su hija, creo que ni la vio llegar, durante la consulta afirmaron mi embarazo, y Snow no dejaba de hablar, Sali con dos cosas de esa consulta, la primera era un dolor de cabeza por tanta snowleria y la segunda era feliz…cuando

-¿¡Emma!?*gritando*

Eso confirma mi sospecha, no la vio…

-ahora que le paso*seria*

-fui yo, quise deshacerlo pero creo que deje su pierna y brazo sin huesos*apenada*

-¿estas practicando magia Anna?*sorprendida*

-lo sé, Harry Potter no es de ayuda, pero parece mentira cuando lo hace, aunque viéndolo ahora debe ser más doloroso de lo que parece*apenada*

Cure a Emma y molesta por que cada que la curaba a Marian, Elsa y Anna se les ocurría practicar cada hechizo de san Potter, dejándola peor de lo que estaba, una de esas Marian le dio una poción y tomo mi apariencia, cabe destacar que no fue agradable verme vomitar caracoles, ver mi pierna sin hueso, con un brazo en las mismas condiciones, sin contar los numerosos barros que aparecieron en mi cara y lo hinchada que la dejaron, afortunadamente la regrese a su forma original, si no fuera porque Snow había teckleado a las 3 mujeres, olvide mencionar que me hicieron gorda…

Le marque a Henry y en cuanto llego y la vio, se carcajeo, la pobre de Snow termino en psiquiatría por 3 horas, lo justo que termine en arreglar a Emma, las 3 mujeres estaban castigadas y ahora estábamos en camino a casa de Emma…

-¿puedes creerlo me dijo bipolar?*molesta*

-calma abuela, es normal que te diga eso, no todos hablan con animales o teclean a las personas estilo NFL*riendo*

-¿abuela?*furiosa*

-si abuela*riendo*

-ten cuidado como me dices jovencito*jalándole la oreja*

-hey cálmate abuela Snow*riendo*

-así nos llevamos tátara abuela Regina*sonriendo*

-¿Cómo me dijiste?*molesta*

-espera es tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela Regina*sonriendo*

-vas a lamentarlo*tratando de golpearla*

-hey apláquense las dos o las bajare aquí e irán caminando el resto *serio*

No lo podía creer, Henry nos bajó a ambas y nos fuimos caminando a la casa de Emma, cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta y Henry sentado en la sala con una taza de chocolate, a su lado estaban Marian, Elsa y Anna con la mirada baja…

David nos miró llegar…

-ustedes también están castigadas, mary Margaret siéntate y tu Regina acompáñame a tirar esa basura*serio*

Emma se aferró a las piernas de su padre, mientras este la arrastraba por toda la casa, buscando libros de Harry Potter y metiéndolos en una bolsa negra de basura…

-no, mi precioso*quejido*

-Emma si sueltas a David te daré algo rico y especial*sonriendo*

-no quelo*aferrándose más*

-te comprare nieve*sonriendo*

-no*mirándome*

-¿tarta?*impaciente*

-fuchi*seria*

-¿Qué quieres?*seria*

-Elsa*sonriendo*

-de acuerdo ve con Elsa*suspirando*

Mire el brillo de los ojos de Emma y salió disparada, ganándome una interrogativa de David…

-al parecer está enamorada de ella*mirando los estantes*

Al decirlas palabras me dio una punzada en el pecho y suspire, cuando terminamos de limpiar ya era de noche y bajamos a la sala, donde Elsa tenia a Emma acurrucada a su pecho, ambas se susurraban cosas y se sonreían tiernamente, cuando David carraspeo y Snow se paró a mi lado..

-ahora si Emma dinos de donde sacaste tanto dinero*serio*

Emma suspiro y se soltó de Elsa, tomando una pose seria

-si se los digo no les va a gustar*seria*

-intenta*serio*

La mire y le dije

-Emma confía en nosotros*sonriendo dulcemente*

-está bien*seria*

-empieza*molesta*

Mire a David y mar Margaret, ambos estaban serio y molestos..

-fui adoptada por la familia swan*seria*

Nuestras caras eran de asombro y sorpresa

-mis padres son multimillonarios, viven en Londres, así que el dinero que les di es de mi cuenta de banco, avise que se cobraría una cantidad fuerte*seria*

-entonces los 34 millones son de tu familia*sorprendida*

-error es mía, mi padre me deposita esa cantidad todos los meses, pero por si acaso les avise para que no les sorprenda, de hecho solo gasto unos 900 dólares al mes, no esa cantidad*seria*

-¿padres?*aturdido*

-lo siento, pero si, lo de ir cazando a deudores*apenada*

-¿entonces qué haces realmente?*seria*

-estudie la carrera de administración de empresas internacionales*rascándose la mejilla*

Tome a Emma del cuello y la levante, estaba furiosa

-nos has engañado*furiosa*

-yo no les mentí, solo no les dije mi pasado*tratando de zafarse*

-mama, suéltala, ella tiene razón, no nos contó su historia, además apenas y la conocemos bien*serio*

Mire a Henry y solté a Emma, después de eso le di una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejo la mejilla roja, Emma me miro sorprendida, Sali furiosa de ahí, seguida de los charming y de Henry, todos estábamos furiosos con Emma, al día siguiente Emma no abrió su restaurante y todos se preguntaban si era por lo sucedido el día anterior, pero granny quedo en silencio cuando Emma abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad, seguida de una pareja, el señor tenía el cabello castaño y largo, ojos azules, poca barba, saco negro sin abrochar, camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, a su lado una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, vestido blanco largo, zapatillas del mismo color…

-entonces le dije pero si es Emma swan la cazadora de tesoros*riendo*

-no me des mucho crédito*riendo*

-pero si hija, eres eso y más*sonriendo*

-gracias mama*feliz*

-además el o la que te haya pegado tendrá su merecido*serio*

Estábamos en shock por lo que estábamos viendo…


End file.
